


Puzzled, Plagued

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Goro dreams of V.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Puzzled, Plagued

Takemura was not a man who often dreamed.

In the past, his dreams were short, if he had them at all. Fleeting memories, a nightmare of being unable to perform his duties at work perhaps, but nothing particularly special. Nothing that left him reeling upon waking.

After Saburo Arasaka’s death and his forced departure from Arasaka, he found himself dreaming more often. Nightmares of stumbling across the dying corpse of his employer, unable to save him in time, failing him again and again. Of being unable to keep V alive long enough to reach her doctor, of losing his only witness. Of being chased around Night City by assassins with dark, dead eyes and mantis blades that glowed red.

But over time, there was more. Much more. Enough to puzzle and plague him.

V’s gentle touch, which he had only felt on his hand or shoulder in the waking world, spread over him. She caressed his face, his neck, his chest. He would sigh into her soft hair, hair he had only felt by chance before. The warm smell of her would fill his lungs, like cinnamon and chamomile tea.

Her lips would be on his, her tongue soft and sweet in his mouth. Her sighs and moans would hit him like jolts of electricity. He would curl his fingers into the soft curves of her body.

Then he would be inside of her, the wet heat of her gripping him like a vice as she moved on top of him. His mind couldn’t fill in the blanks of what her tattoos looked like under her clothing, blurring what was unknown.

Then she would be under him, and he would grip her hips as he fucked her. She would be spread out underneath him, heated eyes locked on his. She felt so good to touch, to be inside of, he would lean closer into her, thrusts becoming desperate.

He wanted to sink into her skin, to know her. He wanted to read her mind and know all her thoughts and secrets. He lusted after her body, but it was more than that. She was the temptation. Someone so different than what he had known, and yet he was drawn to her. They worked together, like two oars dipping into a stream to direct a boat against the tide.

His hands would run up her soft stomach and she would kiss him as he fucked her. Her breasts would be crushed up against his own chest, and he would moan at the feeling. He would grip the curve of her ass and push into her, wanting to feel all of her that he could.

She would moan loudly, throwing back her head. The imagined sound in his mind sent an electric pulse of pleasure through him, and he awoke as he came.

He gasped, gripping his sheets and thrusting his hips upward into nothing. His cock pulsed hard, his spend flowing out against his stomach and the blankets that covered him. He threw the blankets back, staring down at himself in shame.

It was not his intention to think of her that way, much less dream about her. The images of her naked on top of him, below him, spun in his mind. He tried to brush them away as he stood, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When his hand cupped himself, still half-hard, he hissed and pulled away. He tried to even his breathing. He was still too worked up, and over nothing.

It was only a dream, but he could not think of anything else. He tried to push the thoughts away. If she knew, she would likely be disgusted. He was an old man with nothing to offer her, a disgraced former Arasaka bodyguard with nothing to his name. He was unfamiliar with her home, her customs. He hated the food she grew up eating. He hated the city she lived in.

He imagined her looking at him with hate-filled eyes, lips curled up in disgust. He imagined the crack of her hand across his face. Then, he imagined her lips soothing the sting. Her nails biting into his chest as she sat in his lap, frowning. She would grip his hair and yank back his head, biting at his lips but never truly kissing him.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away. He needed to clean himself up and return to sleep. Exhaustion made it harder for him to achieve his goals.

Finally, he returned to his bed, pulling the blankets back over himself. He would clean them in the morning, but in the meantime, he would have to sleep. A small part of him, a part he tried to ignore, hoped for another dream of her.


End file.
